villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kano
Kano is the arrogant and crude leader of the Black Dragon Clan and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He holds a sick infatuation with Sonya Blade (much to her disgust). He, along with Noob Saibot and Mileena , serve as one of the quinary antagonists in Mortal Kombat 9, and is a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat X. Abilities Kano is very opportunistic and mostly engages in fights he has an advantage in. He usually uses his Black Dragon Member (Tasia, Tremor, Jarek, No Face & Thugs) to engage his enemy to wear them down, so he can have the advantage in the fight. Although Kano uses others to his advantage, he is extremely adept in hand to hand combat and displays great prowess with knives, particularly his signature weapon: a pair of butterfly knives. In addition to his skills, Kano has had several cybernetic upgrades throughout his body, particularly his Cybernetic Eye, which he can omit a laser beam from. Another of Kano's special moves is his ability to tuck into a cannonball and propel himself toward his opponents. Kano is also shown to be incredibly strong as he can punch through a person body. He is even capable to punching through metal, ripping out vital organs, ripping off someone's head, and even rip out an entire skeleton out of his opponent with his bare hands. Gallery File:Guilty_Viewing_Pleasures-_Mortal_Kombat.jpg|Kano (Mortal Kombat The Movie) File:200px-Kano_Arkhamverse_001.jpg|Kano in Batman: Arkham City Lockdown File:Wreck-it-ralph-cameos-kano.jpg|Kano as he appear in Wreck It Ralph File:Mklegacyep1.jpg|Kano as seen in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. 180px-Mkt-kanovs.png 200px-Kano Arkhamverse 001.jpg Bio1111.gif Ending4444.png Guilty Viewing Pleasures- Mortal Kombat.jpg Kano (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance).jpg Kano (Mortal Kombat Movie).jpg Kano (Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe).jpg Mortal-kombat-special-forces-screenshot-002.png Kano (Mortal Kombat X).jpg Videos Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Kano's Ending Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe Kano's Ending Mortal Kombat Kano Ending Video Trivia *Kano bears some resemblance to the Terminator and Ed Boon stated that his design was based on the T-800's appearance in Terminator 2, when the Terminator's face skin is peeled off, revealing his mechanical face. *When he faced the Flash, Kano stated that he would give Kabal a run for his money. *His fatality in UMK3, where he reached down the opponent's mouth and pulled out their skeleton, was listed number 6 on Screwattacks' list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *In the games, Kano was originally intended to be Asian, but Trevor Goddard's portrayal of Kano as Australian in the Mortal Kombat movie was well liked by the developers, who incorporated aspects of it into subsequent games. *A cyborg heavily based on Kano appeares at the Bad Anon meeting in the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph. *Kano is also the moniker of a well-known UK grime MC. Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Crime Lord Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Warlords Category:Martial Artists Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Psychopath Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Thief Category:Mutilators Category:On & Off Villains Category:Pawns Category:Revived Villains Category:Parents Category:Rapists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Perverts Category:Blackmailers Category:Military Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Deceased